


Helping Hand

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara asks Lee for help with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> From an old prompt on lj's no_takebacks - post Eye of Jupiter, burn recovery, Lee lends Kara a ‘helping hand.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even a badass Viper Pilot needs a helping hand.

She has an itch.  She’s a healthy red-blooded woman and she has needs, needs she’s been neglecting through no choice of her own.    
  
If she’d been busy - flying, or working on her Viper, or even writing schedules - she might not have noticed that it’s been two weeks since she had anything remotely resembling a good orgasm.  Unfortunately, for her and for anyone around her, she isn’t busy.  Having her hands wrapped in frakking cotton-wool...OK, it was stupid gauze, but whatever...keeps her the very opposite of busy.  It gives her entirely too much time to think, particularly about how long it’s been since she last had a good frak.  It’s not like she can just take a Marine into a supply closet and have her way with him - none of them would even look at her right now, like she doesn’t exist because she can’t touch them.  Like, what?  Their hands are broken?   _Frakkers._  
  
She’s lying in her bunk trying to figure out how mad Cottle will be if she unwraps her hands and gets herself off in the shower (she’s decided to pointedly *not* think about how much her hands’ll hurt if she does that) when pilots start trickling into the bunkroom, chattering at each other and _godsdamnit!_ ignoring her like she’s a piece of the furniture.  
  
She angrily levers herself up from the bunk and leaves the bunkroom, heading she doesn’t even know where and ending up in front of the CAG’s office.  When she gets there, she just kinda stands there for a moment - the hatch is closed.  Losing her temper again, she kicks it.  Lee calls out to enter, and she yells back that she can’t open the hatch.  After what seems like days to Kara, Lee finally opens up and motions for her to come in.  
  
“What’s up, Kara?  You’re supposed to be resting.”  
  
“Lee, I’m going crazy lying in my bunk.  I can’t drink ‘cause of the morpha.  I can’t hold a smoke.  I can’t play Triad.  I certainly can’t play Pyramid.  And everyone’s complaining about what a bad mood I’m in, when they’re talking to me at all.”  
  
Lee just raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Lee, you know how you said ‘anything you need’?”  
  
“I have a feeling I’m going to regret saying that.”  
  
Kara grins at him widely, knowing that he’s already wondering what kind of trouble she’s cooking.  
  
Lee sighs and says, “All right.  Sit down and tell me how many regs you want me to break.”  He corrects himself.  “Bend.”  
  
Kara seats herself carefully on the sofa and waits for Lee to sit as well.    
  
He looks at her expectantly.  “Well, Kara?”  
  
“Well, I told you that I can’t do any of the things I usually do to blow off steam and that’s why I’m in such a bad mood lately.  There is one thing I could still do, only at the moment, I can’t really do this one by myself, and I can’t ask just anybody.”  
  
He just looks at her, puzzled.  
  
“Well, you’re my friend, right?  And you did say ‘anything,’ right?”  
  
“Kara, of course I’m your friend, and I’ll do whatever you need.”  
  
“Good.”  She starts pulling ineffectively on the string on her sweat pants.  “Maybe you should dog the hatch.”  
  
“Kara, what are you doing?”  
  
“You said you’d help me!”  
  
“And my help has what to do with your pants, Kara?”  
  
“Gods, Lee!  Are you really this dense?”  
  
The expression on his face says he can in fact be this dense.  She just shakes her head at him and gets up off the sofa, heading for the hatch.  
  
“Lieutenant.”  She freezes.  “Clear communication is essential between a CAG and his Pilots.  I can’t help you if you don’t come back here and tell me exactly what I can do to help you.”    
  
She turns part of the way back toward him and waits.  
  
“Do I need to make it an order, Pilot?”  His voice is silky, and damn, _does he have to sound so frakkable when he’s using the CAG voice?_  
  
“Sir.”  
  
“Fine.”  He walks toward her, pulls the string on her pants untied, continues toward the hatch and locks it.  “Step to the sofa.  Push your pants down, if you’re able to do so without pain, and wait for further instruction.”  
  
She hurries to comply.   _It’s about time!_  
  
When he comes back over, she’s got her pants down past her hips, almost to her knees, and he kneels to push them all the way down and help her step out of them.  
  
“Sit.”  He motions to the sofa.  
  
 _What the frak is he doing?_  
  
He sits on the sofa arm, facing her.  “So, Lieutenant Thrace, you’ve got my full attention.  What is it you need from me that requires your pants be removed?  You didn’t bring any lotion, so I am at a loss as to how I can help you.”  
  
She’s pretty sure he’s just messing with her now, but he’s sporting a remarkably good Triad face, and he’s carefully keeping his eyes on her face, as if she’s not sitting there in her tanks and panties.  Then his words penetrate, and the image of him rubbing lotion on her ratchets up her need, and she squirms.  
  
“Well, Lieutenant?”  
  
“You’re going to make me say it.”  
  
“If you don’t say _it_ , I won’t know what _it_ is.  I’m the CAG, not a mindreader.”  
  
Between her temper and her horniness, Kara boils over.  “Fine!  I need you to make me come!”  She looks at him, not particularly surprised to see the wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
“I can definitely help you with that problem, Lieutenant.”  He scoots from the sofa arm onto the sofa itself and says, “Why don’t you come sit on your CAG’s lap and we’ll work through this step by step, make sure we don’t miss anything.”  
  
Long moments later, she’s panting and crying out to the Gods and to Lee to please, please not stop and then she’s moaning his name as she comes.  Lee holds her while she cools down and helps her get her sweat pants back on.  He walks with her to the hatch, unlocks it and opens it for her.  
  
As she turns to step into the hallway, Lee says, “Lieutenant Thrace, I have some time after CAP on Thursday.  If you come back then, we can discuss this issue further.”  
  
She looks around at the people walking past the hatch, looks back at him.  “Thank you, sir.  I’ll be here.”


	2. Helping Hand II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reports as ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in past tense rather than present, if that sort of thing matters to you.

On Thursday, Kara gave Lee time to shower after CAP before she knocked on his hatch with her elbow.

When he pushed the door open, in low-slung sweats and with a towel around his neck, Kara’s mouth watered.  She hoped she wasn’t drooling.  “Reporting as ordered, Sir.”

“Lieutenant.”  He greeted her coolly as he eyed the crew passing in the corridor.  “So glad you could make time today.  Come in.”  He watched as she walked into his office, then turned back and closed and dogged the hatch.  When he turned around, Kara was leaning against his desk and looking down at her hands.

“Kara,  How are they?”  He gestured at her wrapped hands.   “I haven’t checked with Cottle in a couple of days.”  He walked the few steps back into his office and picked up an arm to look at a gauze-wrapped hand.  

“Just had the dressing changed this morning.  Probably got another couple of weeks before I can use my hands for anything.”

“Well, I for one will be glad when my best pilot can hold either a pencil or a stick, so it can’t come soon enough for me.”  He looked up at her face.  “In the meantime, I’ll do my best to assist with your recovery in every way possible.”

“I’d appreciate that, Sir.”

“How much time do you have today?”

“You’re the boss, Lee.  You tell me.”

“Wait.  What was that?”

“It’s not like I can actually **do** anything, so I’m not scheduled anywhere.  How much time do you have?”

“I’m done for the day, but let’s go back to that ‘you’re the boss’ thing again.”

“I didn’t say that.”  Denial had always been her friend.

“Oh, I clearly heard “You’re the boss, Lee.”  I think I should record the date for posterity.  Send an announcement to the paper.  If only we had a paper.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_Redirect_.  Lee held a hand gently and walked her over to the couch.  “Why don’t we get back to the reason you’re here today?  How have you been since your last visit?”

Kara gave him a sideways look.   _So we’re pretending this is something every CAG does for his pilots, Lee?  Fine.  I’ll play_.  “It helped a lot.  I’ve been much less irritable.  I’m glad you had time today, though.  I’m really missing flying.  I need a little distraction.”

“I think I can provide that.  You have any requests?”

_Requests?  What the frak, Lee?  Yeah, I’ll give you a request.  Your mouth.  My clit.  Right frakkin’ now.  Sir._  “You’re the CAG, sir.  I’m sure whatever you have planned will be fine.”

“How about if you walk me through what you would do if you could use your hands?”  Lee sat down on the couch and pulled Kara down to sit in front of him.  “So?  What would you do first?”  He threaded his arms under hers and held his hands out in front of her.  

Kara leaned her head back against Lee’s shoulder and pulled at his hands with her wrists.   _Thank gods I don’t have to look at him.  Talk him through it?_  “I’d run my hands over my tits.  Not playing yet, just touching.”  Lee cupped his hands under her breasts and squeezed upward gently.  

“Mmm.  That’s good.”

“Yeah?  How about this?  Would you do this?”  He flicked his thumbs softly across her nipples.

“Sometimes.  Harder, sir.”

“What would you do next, Kara?  Hmmm?”

“Sometimes...”

“What?  Tell me.”

“Sometimes, I play with my hair - it feels good running my fingers through my hair.  Relaxes me before I get to the good stuff.”

“And today?  Do you want me to play with your hair, or do you want to get to the good stuff?”  He was breathing the words into her ear.  

_If that isn’t his tongue flicking against my ear, I need a refresher course on tongues.  There’s your next request from the CAG - tongue refresher course.  Can you pencil that in for tomorrow, Lee?_  

Kara pushed her arms back around Lee’s neck as best she could, which had the added benefit of displaying her boobs to their best advantage.   _Well, okay, they look better naked_.  “I think we need to get to the good stuff.  I would be taking my shirt and sports bra off, getting naked on top.”

“Would you now?”  He skimmed his fingers up her breasts and the undersides of her arms, then came back down to tug at the bottom of her tanks.  “Everything off, huh?”

She nodded into his neck, breathing harder with the fleeting touches of his fingers on her skin.

He pulled everything over her head and tossed it onto the arm of the couch, then ran his palms from her shoulders to the waist of her sweatpants.  “Now what, Kara?”

“Now -”  She squirmed in his lap, intentionally rubbing her skin against his, and her ass against his hard-on, “- now, I play with my nipples until they’re nice and hard, until I’m desperate for some pressure, that edge of almost-pain to really get me revved.”

He pinched and plucked and squished.   _Frak, yeah.  Nothing like Viper pilot hands on my tits._  

“And then...”

“Mmm?  What, Kara?”

“I get my fingers wet and pinch harder.  Really hard, until Oh!  Gods. Yeah!”  Her hips kept moving against his.  She turned her head, panting hard into his neck.  “That’s...yeah...frak, sir, get your hand in my pants right frakkin’ now!”

“Gladly.”  He bit her neck just a bit and plunged his fingers under her panties, stroking on her clit and pushing two fingers into her.  “Like that?”

“Yesss.  That’s so good.”

“What else?”

“Another finger.  Deeper.  Harder.”

“Right there?”  His voice was low and rumbly in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, and she tried to pull his mouth closer.

“Yes.”  Kara squirmed.  “Right there.  Just - a little - more - Lee.”

“I wanna hear you say it, Kara.”

“Say what?”

“You know what.”

Lee brought her right to the edge, but wouldn’t let her finish.  He kept backing off just before she got there.  Finally, she was desperate enough to give in.  “You’re the boss, Lee. You’re the boss,” she panted.  “Now?   _Please_?”  She turned her head on his shoulder.  “Please?   _Sir?_ ”

“Now.”

*&*

“Next time, sir?”  Kara could hardly speak, she was breathing so hard.

“Mmm-hmm?”

“I’m using your mouth.”

“How about Sunday?  I’m not scheduled until noon on Monday.  I’m available all day for you to - use my mouth.”

“Zero six hundred too early?  Mr. Boss, sir?”   _Oh, yeah.  Not too early at all, judging by **that** sound_.  She smiled to herself.   _Guess the priests are right.  There’s a silver lining in every cloud_.

*&*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Calisthenics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736162) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
